


You Changed Everything

by mothmanaintshit



Series: Dragon Age One-shots [17]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Declarations Of Love, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmanaintshit/pseuds/mothmanaintshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Solas' voice cracking as he holds Lavellan's dying body in his arms, trying desperately to heal her but her wounds are too grave. All he can do it watch her die. // During the Trespasser DLC</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Changed Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This was an ask on tumblr and I thought I would post it here c: I actually like it, even if it was heartbreaking to write. Ir abelas, my friends.

How was it that no matter how strong he became, how much progress he made in this fight, how many lives he had saved, he could not protect the one thing worth all he has been dealt with in life?  ** _How_** _was he still so_ _weak_?

“No, no, no, no, no.” Solas spoke lowly, scrambling over to Lavellan after the last of the Qunari were slain. The other companions ran, calling for help, yelling that they will be back soon, as Solas pulled Lavellan in his arms. He knew she was dying. It was his fault.

_It was not supposed to happen this way._

Lavellan took a shaky break, the anchor in her palm shedding the last of the fade magic it could, trying to sustain its host until the others could return with help.

“ _Vhenan_.” Lavellan gasped to life as the anchor activated, waking her up and placing them both in a barrier. Solas looked up around them at the barrier, amazed even in death that she was trying so hard to live, “Solas…”

Solas’ eyes caught hers, a smile forcing itself on his face, hiding the sadness. But Lavellan saw through, she always did.

“You look so tired _, ma vhenan_.” She whispered, flexing her fingers, trying to move them closer to him. She had been badly injured. The anchor finally stealing the remainder of her life, but thankfully at stake of taking down the last of the Qunari threat. Lavellan could hear the cries of pleas from her friends, running around for someone.

“I need you,  _vhenan_.” Solas pushed some bloodied hair out of her face and pressed his forehead against hers, “Please, my heart, please,  _please,_   _do not_ ** _die_**.”

“ _Solas_ ,” Her voice was weaker by the second, blood pooling under them. How was he still so weak? He was so powerful, he was a God, yet he couldn’t protect the only thing left in this world worth fighting for. He couldn’t save her.

“I need…you to know…” Her voice wavered, her anchored palm reaching up and resting against his jaw, “You changed…everything.  _Ar lath ma_ … _ma vhenan_ …”

“N-No.” Solas’ vision was clouded with tears, pushing all his energy into his dying love. Just a few more minutes, a few more. One of their companions was bound to bring someone back, someone with potions or poultices or magic or—

“It is too late.” Lavellan gasped, hissing as his energy filled her, “Save the…the rest of your mana…for you…You need to survive…need to…need to help…The People…”

“I only want to help  _you_.” His voice cracked, tears finally falling from his eyes. They slid down his blood stained face, unable to see Lavellan’s fading smile. He felt her wipe his tears away with her thumb, a painful sigh fell from her lips. This was it.

“You are so beautiful.” Solas choked out, pulling her against his chest, “And I am so sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Lavellan mumbled tiredly against his shoulder, “Thank you…for guiding me down this path…you showed me in…in the darkest hours…that there will always be light…A smiling face…a gentle touch…a friend, an advisor…a love…You deserve th…the world…and I am…s…”

“I love you,” Solas’ voice was pure agony. Lavellan shut her eyes to keep her own tears from falling. “I have always loved you! Please,  _vhenan_! Just…Just…” He was out of options, and only Lavellan was seeing the truth.

“I am…sorry.” Solas shut his eyes, his grip tightening around Lavellan as she gasped her last breath, “I lo…ve you…Fen'Harel…” Her hand fell from his face and that was it, the light was gone. Fen’Harel howled, so loud that the veil shook and even the stars scattered in fear.

**Author's Note:**

> I pulled some things at the end from Fen’Harel’s wiki page. I remembered reading that and thought it would fit perfect in this.


End file.
